1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to compressing apparatus housings and compressing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compressors for compressing fluids such as air, gas, and steam are used in various fields, and there are various types of compressors.
In the related art, compressors may be classified into displacement-type compressors and turbo-type compressors. In detail, compressors may be classified into one of a reciprocating compressor, a rotary screw compressor, a turbo compressor, a diaphragm compressor, and a rotary sliding vane compressor.
Such compressors may be independently used as a stand-alone, but according to the design intent, a plurality of compressors may be arranged to construct a multistage compressing apparatus. When a plurality of compressors are combined or arranged to construct a multistage compressing apparatus, a higher compression ratio may be implemented.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent Publication No. 1997-0021766 discloses a turbo compressor in which a gearbox and scrolls are separately manufactured, where the gearbox houses a gear train, and the scroll houses an impeller.